Anatevka
Anatevka is a former saquan drug runner who is trained in underworld survival with a particular aptitude for archery. She eventually became the largest underworld boss and most wanted criminal mastermind. Background Anatevka was born, Liviana Rossi, in Barattare to the noble family of Rossi. Growing up, she was considered a trouble child. She was extremely independent and rebellious towards her parents. At the age of eight, she started running away on a regular basis. Her parents started limiting her movements by assigning several guards to keep an eye on her and forbidding her from leaving their home. During this time, she developed skills at escaping the notice of her caretakers. Freedom At the age of 10, Liviana managed to slip away from her current keeper, Raimonda, and stow away in a crate bound for the market. When the crate was delivered, she found herself in a warehouse. Having been confined to her parent’s home for her entire life, she was ill prepared for the markets of the peasantry. She spent the first few nights hiding from the thugs throughout the market. She learned how to steal food to survive, and learned how to defend herself when the thugs came to steal from her. Costanzo During her first year on the streets, she was captured by thugs working for Costanzo, a powerful drug lord in Saurunal. He took a liking to her due to her independent attitude, and took her under his wing. She spent the next few years learning from Costanzo how to sneak, steal, and fight. During this time she also became addicted to Slide, a narcotic and the staple commodity of Costanzo's drug empire. The Slide dampened her insubordinate attitude. Betrayal When Liviana reached 16 years of age, Costanzo decided that she was becoming a liability. He feared she knew too much of his operation, and that her rebellious side would resurface. He sent her out on a drug run, and had some of his thugs follow and ambush her. Unfortunately for Costanzo, Liviana was more skilled than he thought. She caught noticed the thugs and managed to lose them in the dark alleys. She went back to Costanzo to report the thugs whom she thought were from law enforcement. When she arrived, she found her replacement waiting for her. She managed to kill her replacement, but realized Costanzo had betrayed her. She left Saurunal to escape Costanzo. Laying Low Liviana changed her name to Anatevka, and spent several years running from Costanzo's reach. She made contacts throughout rival drug gangs, both to fuel her drug habit, and to find protection from Costanzo. She moved around to several towns eventually winding up in a small trading village on the coast of Bald Lake called Fabul. There she met a local healer by the name of Docilius Armiger. Invlovement in Grand Unification Campaign When Sapphire Lake suddenly drained on Pluvia 15, 3655AL, the town of Fabul had to evacuate and Anatevka left with them. When the refugees arrived in Storquil, the town was attacked by mercenaries. Anatevka assisted in the defense. One of the mercenaries was captured and he reveled the location of the mercenaries pay location. Anatevka joined a small group to investigate the location. There they discovered a portal that forced the town of Storquil to evacuate. Anatevka helped protect the refugees until they arrived at Southport. She then set out with a group adventures to investigate the portals. When to group reached Bald Lake, Anatevka was able to secure the group transportation to the city of Bald. She was also able to use several underworld contacts to find where Drake had traveled to. After Grand Unification Campaign Constructing an Empire After Drake was defeated and Narrent was saved, Anatevka returned to Saurunal to confront Costanzo. There she spent six years infiltrating Costanzo's organization. She finally succeeded in getting close enough to Costanzo and killed him. As word of Costanzo's death spread throughout the criminal underworld, several of his lieutenants tried to seize power. The organization fractured into several waring gangs. Some of the former organization decided to declare their allegiance to Anatevka. By 3670AL, Anatevka's syndicate had all but eliminated the other lieutenants and annexed their subordinates. The syndicate grew rapidly and Anatevka became known as one of the most influential saquan with holdings throughout Sossel, Corthin, Bald, Anfalasdôr and even as far away as Laetifico and Sollicitus. Anatevka's Downfall In 3676AL, Arduino, Anatevka's most trusted lieutenant, was captured by a wizard by the name of Uimir Blajes. Uimir read Arduino's mind to find Anatevka's location at a critical time. Uimir then wiped Arduino's memory of the encounter and let him return, but not before planting a mental trigger in his mind. On Diluculo 3, Anatevka was scheduled to visit a local temple that had been funded heavily by her syndicate. She was to undergo a complicated healing ritual to reverse some of the detrimental effects of her Slide addiction. During the ritual, the temple would be closed off and heavily guarded by Anatevka's personal guards. Uimir, using his mastery of illusions, sneaked into the temple. He attempted to alter the ritual to cause Anatevka harm by adding his own magical influence to the ritual. Fortunately, one of the priests discovered Uimir's influence and stopped the ritual, but not before Anatevka was rendered unconscious. Uimir escaped from the temple and triggered the mental trigger he had placed in Arduino's mind. Arduino escorted Anatevka to a secure chamber behind several guards to prevent Uimir from getting to her until his effects could be reversed. Once in the chamber, Arduino, under the influence of the mental trigger, killed Anatevka. After regaining control and discovering what he had done, Arduino also killed himself. Both were found dead when the priests returned to attempt to heal Anatevka. Legacy Anatevka brought order to a notoriously chaotic criminal underworld. With her death, her empire fell apart and the many areas became open battlefields among the criminals ambitious enough to stake claim to various portions of the criminal underworld. Physical Description Anatevka looks like a typical saquan noble, except for her grayer than normal skin. She is also rather short for a saquan female standing at about 5'0". Abilities Anatevka is a very talented archer, favoring her harpoon gun she became very adept with. She is also very skilled at stealth and subterfuge. Category:Characters Category:Grand Unification Campaign Category:Saquan Characters Category:Grand Unification Campaign Characters Category:Darvasi Characters